Alone Again
by JoJo2604
Summary: Songfic to the song by Alyssa Reid called Alone Again. Stevie/Smithy pairing. Please review.


**Thanks for reading my songfic. Hope you enjoy it, please review. The song is Alyssa Reid Alone Again, the song lyrics are centered. Please review thanks **

* * *

Stevie Moss had been working at Sunhill station all of six months when she walked in on a conversation that changed her life.  
She listened to Smithy as he spoke to Keiran Wallace on the phone. She had previously only worked with Smithy on a few cases and she actually found the man quite intimidating, not that she would ever let on to him. She smiled as he hung up and turned back to her "Im in". After that the next few days seemed to rush past and she found herself more and more intrigued by him, he was nothing like anyone she had ever fell for before, although he was obviously attractive, he wasnt her usual type but he was a nice person and when he was having to act like a crimianal she found herself becoming more and more obsessed with the idea of something happening between them. They shared many kisses and he even said she was "Messing with his head", and if they hadnt been disturbed that day in the bedroom she felt something could of happened.

When I said I could move on and go

You said I'm weak and it shows I

couldn't go on without you

"Can we call a day on us two?" Smithy asked with a genuine smile on his face. Stevie sighed slightly "Yeah". She smiled at him as he stood awkwardly on the stairs. She moved into his lips, placing a longing kiss, wanting so much to wrap her arms round him and never let go. They both glanced down to the stairs they were stood on and he smiled "I thought we just said?".  
She nodded "I know.. but I was just saying goodbye to Lawerence, you know before boring old Dale comes back on shift". He laughed "Right" as he made his way down the stairs. She watched him take a few steps before she turned and made her way up the stairs. Over the last few weeks, they had gotten close, they had shared a few kisses and had fun, she was expecting a bit more than being blown off. She rested down at her desk and smiled as Jo approached "You ok Stevie?" she asked. She took a deep breath and nodded "Of corse... Im fine". Jo stared at her for a few moments before resting down onto her desk "No your not... whats up?". Stevie sighed "I just.. Smithy just acted like the last few days ment nothing". She watched as Jo smirked to herself "Ah man trouble... never mind Stevie.. you will move on".

Now I'm sitting in this house alone

Wondering why I left home

And I'm hoping that you know that

She placed her hand gently to the cut on her cheek and smiled at him as he placed a coffee mug to the table infront of her.  
She lifted it to her lips and took a sip. He sat down on the sofa next to her and wrapped his arm round her shoulder "I am so sorry that Devlin did this... its all my fault". She shook her head "There was nothing you could of done..". He took hold of her hand "I should never of let you take him in to custody.. I put you in danger and then I couldnt even protect you". She smiled at him "Smithy.. I have taken a beating from nastier people from him.. its all part of the job". He sighed "I shouldnt of let it happen". She smiled "Smithy I have always got by on my own".

Til now, I always got by on my own

I never really cared until I met you

(Til I met you)

And now it chills me to the bone

How do I get you alone?

She had been asked to lie to him, to investigate him, work out if it was Smithy who had beaten up Jason Devlin, it felt so un-natural to investigate him, she knew the man, he was a friend, and he is such a gentle caring man and she loved every inch of him, not that she had any intentions of telling him. When she was called into court she had every intention of being a proffesional and she tried. But when that woman asked if her and Smithy were 'Close' she could feel her cheeks blushing,  
when she asked if 'she had any feelings towards him' she lied, under oath, she said No.

The phone call

Can you stop the free fall?

Can you be the reason

I can see beyond the lies

If I keep holding on?

That was it. It was over Devlin had gone down and her, Smithy and most of Sunhill were out for the night celebrating. She was sat alone at the bar and smiled as he rested down next to her "You want a drink Stevie?" he asked. She shook her head "I am fine.. thanks Sir". He grinned "Sssshhh... I havent told anyone yet". She turned to face him, he looked gorgeous, despite his slightly drunken state, his body framed by a white shirt and dark blue jeans, she struggled to tear her eyes from him. "Eh..  
you two need to be carefull... people will gossip" Callum called from the table. She smiled to Smithy "Im surprised you have managed to resist the temptation to rub your promotion in with Stone". Smithy glared over at the muscular man "Well I could but after the amount I have drank tonight, I wouldnt remember and his face when he finds out I am his boss is something I want to remember". She finished her pint and smiled "I am gunna get off... its been a long day". He nodded "Yeah.. I could do with going home but I still want a few more drinks". She smiled "Why dont you come to mine.. I have some beers in the fridge and to be honest... I dont want to be alone tonight". He nodded "Ok sounds like a plan" he smiled as he made his way to the table and grabbed for his coat, she wanted him so much, but she had to let him go, didnt she?

I hear you (Hear you)

Can you stop the screaming?

Did you stop believing?

I could feel you letting go I can't be alone tonight

She placed the two beers to the small coffee table and rested down next to him on the sofa, she watched as he flicked through the TV channels, trying to decide on a compromise that they would both want to watch. "What do you fancy?" he asked. She smirked to herself as she glancd up at him, "Anything you want" she eventually replied. They spent the next couple of hours watching old episodes of Doctor Who, which was definatly his choice. She smiled as he placed his third empty beer can to the table "I better get going". She glanced up at the clock, they had to be at work in six hours, he was right he needed to go but as he rose to his feet she grabbed his hand, he smiled as he turned back to her, before pushing into his body and placing a slight kiss. She took a deep breath as he pulled away and he sighed "We cant do this Stevie.. I have to go". She watched as he made his way from her flat and down her path, now she knew for sure she had to move on but how did she carry on without him.

When I said I could move on and go

You said I'm weak and it shows

I couldn't go on without you

She remained on the sofa for the rest of the night, cuddling up to the pillow he had only a few hours before been sitting on.  
She glanced up at the clock, she was due in work in a few hours and it was horrible imaging having to see him explain away the kiss that ment so much more than a drunken mistake. She felt so alone, he was the one person she could rely on, that had always been there, and now he had walked away and left her alone.

Now I'm sitting in this house alone

Wondering why I left home

And I'm hoping that you know that

She watched him as he walked round the station, talking to anyone and everyone. He smiled as he saw her approaching "Hiya..  
you ok?". She nodded "Im fine, can we.." she was interupted "Gov.. we have a problem in custody". He turned to Ben and nodded "Im on my way". He turned back to her and smiled "We can talk later Stevie". He followed Ben and she took a deep breath, she spent the rest of the day trying and failing to get his attention. This seemed hopeless, she had to explain, she needed to get him alone.

Til now, I always got by on my own

I never really cared until I met you (Til I met you)

And now it chills me to the bone

How do I get you alone?

How do I get you alone?

She heated her microwave dinner and sat down at the table, she pulled her phone out and took a deep breath, but hearing his voice on his answerphone she sighed "Smithy.. its me.. we really need to talk.. please call me back". She continued to eat her food before making her way into the bathroom and running a hot bubble bath, she climbed in and sunk down, she had never felt so alone, she wanted so much for Smithy to be there, so she could tell him how she felt, but she was starting to think she was never going to get the chance. She pulled on her dressing gown and made her way into the living room, she glanced up at the clock as the evening continued to drag. She flicked through the TV channels before switching it off, she rose to her feet and made her way towards the door, she flicked the light off and turned towards her bedroom, she jumped as the doorbell rang.

I wonder where you are tonight

No answer on the telephone

And the night goes by so very slow

Woah, I hope that it won't end though

Alone...

She pulled the front door open and smiled at him in the door way. "Sorry.. are you going to bed?" he asked as he gestured at her dressing gown. She shook her head "You are fine Smithy.. come in..". She led the way into the living room and the two rested down onto the sofa. He kept his eyes trained to the floor as he placed his mobile to the table "You said we needed to talk Stevie..". She smiled "Smithy I really care about you and I dont want to ruin our friendship.. but I think I am falling for you...". He stared at her "Are you... think about what you are saying Stevie?". She nodded "I have done nothing but think about it Smithy... it scares me but I think I love you".

And I'm hoping that you know that

Til now, I always got by on my own

I never really cared until I met you (Til I met you)

And now it chills me to the bone

How do I get you alone?

He grinned, she smiled slightly hoping that was a good sign. As he placed his hand gently to her cheek before moving in for a kiss, she knew that was a good sign as his lips moved gently on hers, his hand ran through her soft blonde hair. She smiled as he pulled away "I love you too Stevie". She shut her eyes for a second, when she opened them again he was staring at her, she couldnt help but laugh "You know Smithy.. until I met you there was no one... you are the only person I have ever really cared about". He grinned before leaning back into her lips.

Til now, I always got by on my own

I never really cared until I met you (Til I met you)

And now it chills me to the bone

How do I get you alone?

How do I get you alone?


End file.
